Processes for manufacturing and business methods can include many steps, tasks or events. For example, tasks can be serial or parallel, and can be related by successor and predecessor relationships. Processes can be represented and tracked using computers. The tasks of some processes can occur in different locations and/or on different computers. Information about processes and their status can be provided over the Internet.